Protect the Innocent
by Dreb Strand
Summary: Powerful!Harry Post.OotP Harry learns a valuable lesson over the summer: Protect the Innocent. No Slash HP? WiP. Manipulative Dumbledore.
1. Summer of Thoughts

Harry Potter: _Protect the Innocent…The Rest are on Their Own._

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter Novels they are J.K.'s

A/N: NO SLASH; PAIRING UNKNOWN, **NOT **HPLL

**ATTENTION: LOOKING FOR BETA READER, IF YOU KNOW ONE THAT'S GOOD WITH THE ROMANTIC ASPECTS OF A STORY PLEASE CONTACT ME.**

_ITALICS: Thoughts, Books, Newspaper, Letters_

**Bold: Emphasis, P.O.V. Change**

_/s/ Words/s: Parseltongue _

**Harry Potter: **_**Protect the Innocent…The Rest are on Their Own.**_

Chapter 1

Summer of Thoughts

It was a blazing summer day on Privet Drive. The neighborhood was a buzz with activity, children running through sprinklers, nosy neighbors catching up on the latest gossip, ice-cream men selling over-priced popsicles and sno-cones to the wealthy inhabitants. Overall it looked like a typical suburb, on a typical summer day…except for one person who looked lost in thought.

It was a 15 almost 16 year-old boy. He had messy black hair that looked like an unkempt bush; clothes that looked like were once owned by an orca whale, and wire rimmed glasses that hid a pair of emerald eyes. The interesting thing about him is that wasn't any ordinary teenage boy, this boy had a secret that did not leave his residence of number 4 Privet Drive. He was a wizard.

Not just any wizard he was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, or more recently known as a crazy attention seeking brat, and now currently known as the Chosen One.

* * *

**Harry P.O.V.**

Harry was sitting at the window thinking as he often did when he wasn't occupied. At the moment he was thinking what seemed to be the mantra for his summer, _I could have saved him_. In his mind Harry was going over the DoM incident, searching for faults in everything he did that night. _I could have used the two-way mirror to talk to Sirus. I could have asked Dobby to go and see if Sirus was in any danger instead of sneaking in Umbitch's room, and get caught by the toad. I could have tried harder to stop my friends from coming and getting hurt. I could have…_

Then a brown with purple and orange polka-dots flew in the window with a letter tied to its leg. "Strange," murmured Harry referring to both the owl and the fact he got a letter, especially after last year when Dumbledore stopped all his friends from owling him.

Harry took the letter from the multi-colored bird, which promptly took off into the sky. He opened the letter and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Hi its me, Luna. I hope you don't mind me owling 'out of the purple' as the muggles say. But if I know anything about you its this; you are definitely not having as good of a time as the Flying Stump-Worms rolling in Snorkack dung. But then again not many people can handle that much fun._

_Anyway, I think I know what you're going through. Trust me I know what its like to lose someone close to you suddenly, it reeks more than Daddy's Helio's repellent. But I need to tell you this, stop beating yourself up about it Harry. _

Harry rolled his eyes at the line he has heard countless times since DoM.

_I know you are probably rolling your eyes right now because you've heard that so much, but its true you need to get over Sirus' death. Trust me I know what could happen if you don't stop blaming yourself. In my first year I couldn't help but think about how my mother's death was my fault and the only thing I could do to escape my grief was reading the Quibbler. That's all I did, and because of it I was labeled 'Loony' Lovegood and became the outcast. See what I mean Harry grief has a way of bringing more pain into your life. _

_And if you still don't believe me think about what you could be doing if you weren't beating yourself up, you could be studying spells to teach the DA, you could be thinking how to get back at those Death Eaters, hell you could be out there making millions of dollars by writing about the adventures you've already had and pass it off as fiction. _

_Just please Harry don't let yourself rot away. That isn't what Sirus wants and is exactly what You-Know-Who wants. _

_I have to go Harry those Snorkacks won't find themselves you know._

_Your Friend,_

_LUNA_

At that moment Harry didn't know whether Luna was completely bonkers, or the most clear-minded person he's ever met. But one thing was true Luna was right.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Harry and Luna frequently sent letter to each other. Harry learned much about the blonde Ravenclaw, such as, she thought all blue bubble-gum was made with Primple-Puff vomit, her father was once a part of the Department for the regulation and Control of Magical Animals, she has a giant crush on Neville_,_ her mother was an Unspeakable when she died working on a spell called the pro tempore resurrectio, she lived a mile away from the Burrow, she dreamed of becoming a senior editor and chief of the Quibbler after father retired in Saint Petersberg, Florida in the States.

Luna also help Harry get over the loss of Sirus. She also sent him a few Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts, and Auror in Training texts as an early birthday gifts, which Harry finished within a 2 days or so.

By July 16 Harry had already memorized the wand motions, and incantations of all the spells, hexes, and curses in the books Luna had sent him in little over two weeks._ Man if I keep this up Hermione is in for a surprise_. Harry thought chuckling.

An irritated hoot from Hedwig alerted Harry to a brown barn owl drinking from her water dish. He took the letter tied to it's leg.

_Harry_

_We are moving you to Headquarters at noon tomorrow. Be ready_

"About bloody time," Harry said with relief as he began to pack.

* * *

"I'm leaving today," Harry said the next morning at breakfast.

Dudley was oblivious to the world as he worked toward his goal of having a heart attack at 25. Aunt Petunia sniffed trying to show she heard with the least possible acknowledge of he nephew. And Uncle Vernon just grunted behind his newspaper.

At noon on the dot, a series of raps at the door signaled the arrival of his ride out of there. Opening the door Harry saw the one person he didn't want to pick him up.

"Snape," Harry ground out through a locked jaw.

"It seems that you have not learned to respect your betters nor to control your temper Potter," Snape sneered back.

"Let's just go."

Snape pulled a fur scarf from his pocket. _Portkey. _Harry thought as Snape held out the garment.

He felt a familiar pull behind his naval as he was whisked away.

* * *

Harry landed with a thud in a grassy clearing surrounded by trees.

As he took in his surroundings he thought, _Where's Grimmauld Place?_

"Is widdle baby Potty confused?" Came a voice behind Harry.


	2. Thoughts Turned Actions

Harry Potter: _Protect the Innocent…The Rest are on Their Own._

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter Novels they are J.K.'s

A/N: **STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA; MOST OF THE SPELLS IN THIS FANFIC ARE MY OWN CREATION.**

_ITALICS: Thoughts, Books, Newspaper, Letters_

**Bold: Emphasis, P.O.V. Change**

_/s/ Words/s: Parseltongue _

**Harry Potter: **_**Protect the Innocent…The Rest are on Their Own.**_

Chapter 2

Thoughts Turned Actions

Harry turned and saw Bellatrix Lestrange, the one person Harry hated almost as much as Voldemort. She was standing there with a satisfied smirk on her lips, with the scarf portkey tied loosely around her neck. Behind her were half a dozen Death Eaters.

"To think all that was needed to capture the famous Harry Potter, was a vague note, a sip of polyjuice, and a greasy hair. That settles that the only reason you are still alive is dumb luck and maybe a dog to feed the big bad monsters when they're coming to eat you widdle Hawwy." Bellatrix taunted.

It was the jab at Sirus that snapped Harry out of his reverie. "Expelliarmus. Stupefy." Harry shot in the general direction of the Death Eaters.

Belatrix laughed, and repelled them away from the other Death Eaters. "Do you really think those muggle magic tricks will work on us…Let me show you a real spell,' she said as she raised her wand. "Crucio!"

Harry ducked and rolled. "Impedimenta. Incarcerous. Petrificus Totalus." He cast toward Bellatrix, which she side-stepped.

"Frangere." Bellatrix said casually pointing at Harry's left shin.

_**Holy Bloody Merlin!**_ Harry thought. As spell hit causing the bone to break violently and him to fall to his left knee. "Protego." Harry cast to prevent more spells.

"Harry. Harry. I thought we were past these childish charms." She said teasingly. "Crucio," The sickening yellow spell blew straight through the feeble shield and hit dead on.

Pain raked his body, it was liked he was skinned, deep-fired, and served to a horde of snakes.

"You know Potter," Bellatrix said after she lifted the spell. "I was suppose to bring you back unharmed, but after that pathetic excuse of an Unforgivable, well I just couldn't do without some play time…After all I didn't get to play all that long with that filthy cousin of mine. Oh how I wish that I could have heard that mutt beg for death like the bitch he was…"

That last comment was what unleashed Harry's anger. Images passed through Harry's eye until it settled on passage he had read from the Auror Training Text, last week:

_Battle field injuries often need to be repaired on the fly. Even though it does not heal as well and precisely as specialized healing spells healers use, the Fixer-up Spell, as it has come to be known, heals most injuries quickly. It can heal minor burns, close gashes, and repair bones. It is done with a downward stroke along the affected area followed by three taps then the incantation: Hal Minda._

Snapping out of his trance, Harry quickly ran the tip of his wand along his left leg and tapped it three times and cast, "Hal Minda," The leg snapped back into place and the pain ebbed away.

Bellatrix spun around, ending her monologue, to see Harry rushing her. As she was about to hex him, she was abruptly cut-off by her throat closing up on her.

Harry had grabbed the lengths of the scarf hanging from her neck and pulled them tight, then spun her around so she was facing the six remaining Death Eaters who were all in various stages of drawing their wands. "Reducto," Harry shot at the Death Eater closest to him. The spell missed, but hit a nearby tree causing it topple over. The Death Eaters then began to throw their own volley of curses. "Accio Tree." The fallen tree then flew to his feet. Kneeling behind it Harry cast, "Incarcerous," fastening Bellatrix to the tree's trunk. Snatching up her fallen wand, and stuffing it into his pocket, Harry said teasingly, "Don't mind if I borrow this do you Trixie?" He rose to his feet and sent out a volley of Reducto's and Diffindo's toward the closing in Death Eaters, but they easily blocked and dodged the spells.

_I can't beat them this way I'm out number and out match…Unless. _Harry thought with a smirk. "Lumos Maxima," The spell distracted the Death Eaters as Harry made a dash for the woods. Behind him he could hear Bellatrix yelling "Don't let him get away!"

_I hope this works_. Harry then turned right and cast "Reducto." At a large tree trunk, making it reduced to splinters. "Trunkan." He cast at the pile of the wood chips, and watched as the wood began to shrivel and dry.

"There he is! Crucio." Came a voice from behind Harry. There were two Death Eaters bearing down on him. Luckily, the spell was wide and missed Harry.

"Pyro." Harry cast at what now was a bonfire waiting to happen. The fire leapt up almost immediately. "Schateren." Harry cast at the roaring fire, causing burning pieces of wood to surge toward the two Death Eaters while burning everything in its path. The Death Eaters were on the ground, on fire, and not moving.

Harry took off running until he ran into someone. It was another Death Eater. "Stupefy." Harry said stunning the surprised Death Eater.

Harry heard someone panting nearby. Levitating the stunned Death Eater behind him Harry followed the noise to two more Death Eaters. Perfect. "Wingardium Leviosa." Harry cast making the stunned Death Eater float high in the Air above the two tired Death Eaters. There was a sickening crunch seconds after Harry released the spell, crushing the three people on impact.

_Five down one to—_

A wand was pressed to the base of his neck. "Bravo Potter, I must say you did well," said a pompous, aristocratic voice behind him.

"Malfoy, paid your way out again I see."

"Funny Potter, but when the dark lord is done with you he will have the last laugh. Now hand over your wand, boy."

Harry reached behind him and handed Lucius his wand.

"Now isn't that a good boy. Now I do believe you have little get-together to get to. Stu—"

Before he could finish the incantation, Harry threw an elbow into Malfoy's stomach, drew Bellatrix's wand out of his pocket, and stuck it into Lucius' chin. "Say hello to your Death Eater Buddies, Lucy. Reducto."

Harry slowly made his way back to the clearing, lost in thought.

_Six people are now dead because of me._

_They were Death Eaters._

_They were human._

_So is Voldemort, but he needs to be killed._

_That's different._

_How so? Both Voldemort and his lackeys would torture, rape, and kill anyone for any reason, regardless be they young or old, magic or muggle, light or dark. Don't you see Voldemort and his Death Eaters are trying killing all those who oppose him. But the Light side captures those who oppose them and lock them up only for them to get out again, just like Malfoy, but now he won't be helping Voldy anymore._

_But it's not right._

_No what the Light side is doing is easy, but it's not right. It's easy to put them in jail and pretend they won't get out again. It's very hard to put aside your personal beliefs to make sure these…these__** creatures**__ will never hurt an innocent ever again, but it is the right thing to do. Protect the Innocent…The Rest are on Their Own._

Harry walked into the clearing with that thought in his head. He saw Bellatrix sitting tied to the tree. She was yelling at him, but he didn't hear her. His mind was occupied with thoughts of how many people she has tortured, of how if she was dead Neville might have had parents growing-up, and lastly how if she was dead Sirus would be alive too.

_Protect the Innocent…The Rest are on Their Own._

Harry punched her square in the nose causing blood to spurt out.

"Protect the Innocent…The Rest are on Their Own…Reducto. Trunkan." The curse caused broken pieces of wood to fall at the feet of Lestrange, this left Bellatrix tied to a log, surrounded by kindling. "Pyro." The flames quickly engulfed the screaming mad woman.

As her screams died away, Harry heard a clear "Ding-Dong" and watched as the world around him faded into a high domed wrought-iron room.

"Very Impressive Mr. Potter," said a voice over an intercom.

* * *

A\N: Ahhh. Cliffhanger got to love them. The Line"Protect the Innocent…The Rest are on Their Own." are from the J.B.B. Winner novel "Strand Prophecy"


	3. Nicolas Stone

Harry Potter: _Protect the Innocent…The Rest are on Their Own._

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter Novels they are J.K.'s

**A/N**: THIS CHAPTER IS SORT OF LONG, BUT ESSENCIAL TO THE STORY!!

_ITALICS: Thoughts, Books, Newspaper, Letters_

**Bold: Emphasis, P.O.V. Change**

_/s/ Words/s: Parseltongue _

**Harry Potter: **_**Protect the Innocent…The Rest are on Their Own.**_

Chapter 3

Nicolas Stone

Harry felt a familiar pull behind his navel as the scarf portkey activated in his hand.

He landed in what appeared to be an office for a CEO's of a muggle fortune 500 company. Harry was sitting in an armchair in the middle of the room that was done-up in modern design. Black marble floors, high ceiling, brush steel walls, inside a corner office over looking the London Skyline and a river. To Harry's left he saw a wall of TV's.

He got up to look closer at the TV's, the screens showed a different room on each monitor, some changing to different rooms, others staying fixated on a room or hallway. Some rooms that caught Harry's attention were rooms filled with people running about in lab coats, others with of people feeding exotic looking animals, and others where people were working out in a gym. But one thing that Harry noticed about the people in the screens was that the bodies of the people appeared in sharp resolution, but the face looked as if they have been censored.

The thing that startled Harry out of the confusion of why the people's faces couldn't be seen was two monitors, to his left. One showed a high domed room with wrought-iron walls. It was the room he had just been in! Someone had been watching him the whole time. The other screen showed a circular room with doors around the circumference of the room. _The Department of Mysteries?_

"Alright now, I'm confused," Harry stated to himself.

"I'd be frightened if you weren't."

Harry spun around to the source of the voice and shot a Reducto at the man standing behind him.

The spell was about to strike the man's chest when the man put up his hand and caught the spell. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of an old man probably in his early 50's holding the pulsating curse in his left hand. The spell had faded away when the man spoke.

"Now Harry, I think you should take a second to calm down, and please if you will hold you questions about your recent encounter until I'm done," said the elderly gentleman in a deep soothing voice.

Harry, feeling compelled to listen to the old man, lowered his wand.

"Good. Now take a seat so I can start explaining," the man said limping to his desk leaning on his cane. Harry followed his lead and took a seat in the chair he arrived in. "Now, I bet your wondering why you are here."

"I'm guessing it doesn't have anything to do with Voldemort. Cause that I don't see him as the type to be using muggle technology," Harry said indicating the monitors on the wall and the laptop on the man's desk.

"Ahh but that is where you are wrong Harry, this does have something to do with Voldemort. But we talk about that later. For now lets get the obvious questions out of the way. I am known here as Nicolas Stone."

"Where exactly is here, Mr. Stone."

"First call me Nicolas. Second, I can't tell you unless you work here, which I hope you will."

"Well Mr. Sto—I mean Nicolas. What do you mean by work here? What sort of work?"

"We are a division of the Ministry of Magic. Officially we study the things about magic we don't understand."

"The Department of Mysteries," Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"The very same, but the work we do for the ministry is only a figurehead, we do much more. Very few people even know of the existence of the other branches of our department. There are departments for studying magical animals; to protecting the worlds from the things that go bump in the night."

"Voldemort," Harry said as the pieces began to fall into place.

"Exactly, until recently this Branch of our Department have been used to stop smaller Dark Wizards from rising."

"But why wasn't it being used to fight Voldemort?"

Nicolas sighed. "Because a friend of mine believed it to be his responsibility to stop Voldemort, and he asked me not to interfere, it was only recently that I realized that my friend isn't fighting Voldemort, he is only responding to him. My friend won't take the fight back to Voldemort. He is fighting a defensive war, which is causing only more death."

"That sounds like someone I know," Harry muttered.

"Perhaps they are the same person," said Nicolas with a smirk on his lips.

"Dumbledore?"

Nicolas nodded. "It saddens me to say our friendship has been straining for quite sometime now, and breaking my promise may be the final nail in this coffin.

"But I'm afraid we are getting off topic. Now Back to what I said earlier about hoping that you would work here."

"You want me to help you fight Voldemort," Harry said deadpan.

"Precisely."

"Why?"

"Many reasons. One being is that you are marked."

_He knows the prophecy!_

"Yes I do Harry. Albus told me at the beginning of the summer. He told me because he wanted to know if there was a way to defy a prophecy."

"Well is there?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry there is not, but that is the other reason you are here. Dumbledore hasn't had you learn any advanced magics except the Patronus charm, has he?"

"No," Harry realized. _He's right Dumbledore didn't train me at all, and his excuse was that he wanted me to enjoy life. If he had thought that through he would have realized I would probably have more time to enjoy life if I was better prepared. It's almost as if Dumbledore wants me to die fighting Voldemort._

"You're right Harry, Dumbledore does want you to die fighting Voldemort."

"**What!!**"

"Now Harry calm down," Nicolas said in the same soothing tone that made Harry compelled to obey. "Okay, looks like I have more explaining to do. Harry I am a naturally curious person, so when found out about the prophecy and how you were untrained I decided a quick peek into Albus' mind was in order."

"Legilimency."

"Yes."

"But how? Dumbledore is a very skilled Occlumen.," Harry asked confused.

"Let's just say Dumbledore needs a few years to catch-up to me."

_You've been reading my thoughts haven't you?_

Nicolas smirked, "Yes I have, but you must understand Harry living as long as I do with so many people after you get paranoid sooner or later."

"Who are you? Why are people after you? And how do I know I can trust you?"

"Harry, please calm down," Nicolas said in the soothing voice once more.

Harry felt once again compelled to listen to Nicolas. _Wait a minute this feels familiar. Almost like...the Imperius Curse. _"**No**." Harry said throwing off the mental control and rising to his feet and re-drawing his wand. He demanded, "**Answer the bloody questions!**"

"Harry all that I've said is true, and if you don't believe me I can prove it," Nicolas said calmly.

"How?" Harry asked in an apprehensive tone.

"A Wizards Oath," Nicolas said simply.

For the second time that day Harry saw images flash through his eyes, until it slowed and Harry saw a passage from the Auror Text Luna gave him:

_When interrogating someone to prove the person is being truthful there are three ways:_

_1. Veritaserum—being one of the more common ways, it is not perfect, one flaw being the potion is expensive, and hard to brew. Another disadvantage is that if the person is in possession of a bezoar the Veritaserum could easily be neutralized.(See "Master Level Potions: A Manuel") When the potion is taken the person would be incapable of lying._

_2. Legilimency—being a difficult art to master it is very rare that this method is used for interrogation.(See "Battle of the Brains") If done correctly the caster would be able to see memories and read surface thought._

_3. Wizard Oath—A reliable, easy, and convenient method to validate that the person is being truthful. The only drawback to said method is that the person must willingly give the oath. If done correctly the both parties involved in the oath would glow while feeling a pricking sensation on their scalp._

Harry came out of his trance to see Nicolas smiling and looking at the clock.

"Four and a half seconds. Very impressive."

"What's impressive?"

"I'll tell you after I give you my wizard's oath so then we could discuss your abilities without one of us being held at wand point."

"Alright," Harry said with a curt nod.

"I, Nicolas Flamel, so solemnly swear all that I have told and will tell one Harry James Potter, is the truth as I know it, with the exception of information I have sworn to protect. So Mote it Be." At the last words Harry felt a pricking sensation on his scalp just as the book said.

_Wait… _"Did you just say your name was Nicolas Flamel?"

Nicolas grinned, "I must thank you for protecting my stone Harry."

Harry finally lowering his wand said, "I'm sorry you had to destroy it."

"Destroy it? What do you mean its right here," Nicolas said puzzled, as he gestured to the top of his cane. There perched a top his cane was the Philosopher's stone.

_Dumbledore has a lot to answer for._

"Ahh. Dumbledore told you I had destroyed it. From what i can guess it was probably the same reason he didn't tell you anything about the Order."

"Yeah to prevent Voldemort from finding out it's still around," Harry said tiredly. _Just how much have I been manipulated?_


	4. A Deal is Made

Harry Potter: Protect the Innocent…The Rest are on Their Own

Harry Potter: Protect the Innocent…The Rest are on Their Own.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter Novels they are J.K.'s

A/N: **STILL NEED A BETA!!**

_ITALICS: Thoughts, Books, Newspaper, Letters_

**Bold: Emphasis, P.O.V. Change**

_/s/ Words/s: Parseltongue _

_**Harry Potter: Protect the Innocent…The Rest are on Their Own.**_

Chapter 4

A Deal is Made

"So I guess you still have some questions," Nicolas said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well," Harry sighed, "I guess the beginning is the best place to start. What just happened in there," he asked gesturing to the monitor showing the room with the high-domed ceiling.

"That room is much like the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts. It can create any environment that person wishes. The 'attack' itself was a test, to see if you could handle the trials of being an Unspeakable."

"And the mind-control."

"I tried to keep you calm enough so then you would hear me out."

"What about the job and training you were offering?"

"Your identity will be kept completely secret with from anyone outside this Department. We will give you all the facilities, resources, and equipment you will need to take on Voldemort."

_Now for the answer I've been dreading. _ "Why does Dumbledore want me dead?"

"He's scared. He's scared because Voldemort and yourself have such similar backgrounds that you might become another Voldemort. He hopes that the two of you will destroy each other, thus being rid of one current dark lord and another potential dark lord."

"So he's putting all his hope of stopping Voldemort on the chance that I some how kill myself and Voldemort. That doesn't sound like Dumbledore."

"That's what I thought, but then I dove deeper into his mind. The Dursley's, your adventures, even the deaths you've seen have been planned out as a sort of prepping for his version of the final battle."

"Which is…?" Harry asked dejectedly.

"He envisions your hate toward Voldemort and all pain he's caused you to build up so much suppressed magic that you'll be a giant magical bomb ready to blow, and when it does both of you will die."

"How is he so sure that I will 'blow-up,'" Harry asked still unsure of the plausibility of Dumbledore's plan.

"Harry if you will allow I'm going to cast a spell on you that may help you understand," Nicolas said respectfully. At Harry's nod Nicolas cast the charm, "Revelare sceacul."

As the charm activated what appeared to be chains began to glow around Harry. "What the—?"

"Those are magical blocks, and by the looks of it there enough of them to make Voldemort as threatening as a flobberworm."

"So wait, Dumbledore bound my magic, put me through hell and back, all so that he can eventually blow-me to kingdom come, is that right?" Harry said racking his fingers through hair in frustration.

"Yes," Nicolas said simply.

Harry collapsed into the armchair emotionally exhausted.

"I know how you feel Harry. Finding out that someone you trusted has become a monster. It hurts…a lot," Nicolas said in a solemn tone.

"How do I know you won't kill me 'for the greater good.'"

Nicolas then spoke, "I, Nicolas Flamel, so solemnly swear all that I shall not harm Harry James Potter under the reasoning that said harm is 'for the greater good.' So Mote it Be."

As the pricking sensation faded Harry looked into the eyes of his new ally and said, "So where do I sign?"

Over the next hour Nicolas and Harry file the papers that Harry needed to become an Unspeakable. By the time the hour was out Harry was sworn to secrecy, an Emancipated Minor, now allowed to use Magic outside of school, complete access to his inheritance, and the one thing he has been denied to him until now…control.

* * *

**Dumbledore P.O.V. **

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk in his office, when floo irrupted in flames. "Albus…Albus," called a voice from the floo.

"Yes Arabella, what is it," Albus said as he moved to the floo.

"Was Severus supposed to pick up Harry today?" Arabella asked timidly.

"No, not to my knowledge," Albus said confused.

"Well then we should start panicking because Severus and Harry left on a portkey, about two minutes ago."

"What?" Albus said baffled. Albus moved back toward this desk, "One moment Arabella," he tapped a small mirror on his desk and stated, "Severus Snape." A ghostly image of Snape appeared moments later in the glass surface. The image of Snape showed him moving about the dungeon potion lab getting to work on a large batch of healing draught.

Albus returned to the fireplace where the face of Arabella waited fearfully. "Arabella, I assure you that Severus didn't take Harry. Are you sure that you aren't mistaken it could have been young Dudley with a frie—"

"Albus! I can see the difference between Harry and Dudley from a hundred meters, there's a two hundred pound weight difference between the two, for Merlin's sake!" Arabella snapped angrily.

"Now cal—"

"Don't tell me to be calm Albus, the boy could dead by now for all we know!" Arabella said fitfully.

Albus sighed in defeat, "I'll alert the Order."

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix was called together in an emergency meeting. There were about twelve members present as Dumbledore entered through the floo followed by Professor Snape. The members converged on Dumbledore and started asking what has happened.

"Please quite first, is everyone present?" Dumbledore asked the members present.

Molly Weasley was the one to speak first, "Fred and George are locked-away in their product lab. Merlin knows that those two would live in there if it wasn't for the need for food."

"Tonks I haven't seen all that much of since…well you-know," said Hestia Jones sadly.

"Last night was the full moon, so Remus is upstairs sleeping," said Kingsley.

Dumbledore sighed, "Fred and George can be informed later. Tonks has probably been just working a lot lately, its best we leave her be for now. And Remus…It's probably best that he doesn't know about the situation unless it becomes urgent."

"Unless what becomes urgent, Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I'm afraid Harry may have been kidnapped."

The response was almost instantaneous. Molly began panicking, Arthur began to comfort his wife, the Professors began to talk amongst themselves, and Minerva began scolding Severus because of a comment he made about Harry running away because his aunt didn't butter his biscuit for him.

"Albus how did this happen," asked a worried Arthur.

Albus explained about how Harry was taken by someone disguised as Severus. This caused an outburst of verbal attacks on Snape.

In all the commotion no one noticed a fleshy tube being pulled out the doors and up the stairs.

* * *

A\N: Your eye's are getting heavy, you are getting sleepy. Now when I say three you will review. one...two...three...you reviewing yet.


	5. The Beginning

Harry Potter and the Answers to Questions

Harry Potter: _Protect the Innocent…The Rest are on Their Own._

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter Novels they are J.K.'s

A\N: SHORT CHAPTER

_ITALICS: Thoughts, Books, Newspaper, Letters_

**Bold: Emphasis, P.O.V. Change**

_/s/ Words/s: Parseltongue _

**Harry Potter: **_**Protect the Innocent…The Rest are on Their Own.**_

Chapter 5

The Beginning

**Remus P.O.V.**

Remus awoke to feet running up the stairs. He was grateful for the unexpected awakening, for weeks he has been having nightmares all of which he awoke from hoping that he would never sleep again. Deciding to avoid more nightmares he decided to get up. As he walked to the bathroom he saw a familiar fleshy cord, connecting the kitchen to Ron's bedroom.

_Extendable Ears. When will they learn?_ Remus thought as he walked to the bedroom intent on telling the teens that they shouldn't be spying on the Order. As he opened the door he saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny leaning over to listen to the receiving end of the ear.

As he opened his mouth to scold the teens he heard Albus say, "And Remus…It's probably best that he doesn't know about the situation unless it becomes urgent." This peaked Lupin's curiosity. _What situation? Why not tell me?_

Hermione noticed Remus in the doorway and began to apologize, "Professor Lupin, we ar—"

"Shhh Hermione I'm trying to listen," Remus said as he listened to what had happened to Harry.

By the time the Headmaster was done explaining, the girls were hysterical, Remus looked physically ill, and Ron had a hard look in his eyes.

"He's going to be okay. He's gotten away before he'll get away again. You-Know-Who isn't to able break Harry. He's going to be just fine," Ron said resolutely.

"Harry's lucky that he hasn't been horribly injured already. Just like you said Ron, Harry's been able to get away so far, but don't you think that Voldemort," Ron flinched, "had already taken that into consideration, Harry's only been able to escape because Voldemort, **it's only a name**, has always wanted to prolong his victory," Hermione argued tearfully.

"Have some faith Hermione! Harry was able to handle himself at the Ministry!"

"There were six of us then, Ron, and the Death Eaters didn't know we could fight back. Now, Harry is out numbered by tens of Death Eaters plus Voldemort, and they know Harry can fight so they won't let him keep his wand," Hermione was now blubbering. Ron then moved to comfort Hermione and the silently tearing Ginny.

While this was happening Remus' mind was hurricane of thoughts. _This can't be happening; it must be just another nightmare. First James and Lily, then Sirus, and now Harry; no this is too cruel not to be real._ The grief of the last month had finally caught up to him as he began to sob at the possible loss of the last connection he had to his old friends.

Gradually, the grief began to fade as it was replaced by anger. Anger toward Dumbledore. _What right did he have to decide that I don't get to know what's happening to Harry._

Lupin's rage grew as he found more faults in what Dumbledore had allowed through the years, put Harry in the guardianship of the Dursley's because of some sort of powerful blood ward, I_f those wards were so powerful what stopped the Death Eaters from kidnapping Harry, _let Sirus be imprisoned in Azkaban, _He's was the bloody Chief Warlock he could have called a trial to prove Sirus was innocent, _and letting Snape tell the whole world about his condition, _If that old coot didn't let that greasy git spill my secret I wouldn't be stuck with such half-ass jobs._

Remus then got up to leave for his room, his anger still raging.

* * *

**Harry P.O.V.**

Harry and Nicolas were riding the Knight Bus with their hoods up hoping not to be recognized. "Where are we going to Nick," Harry whispered to the older man.

Before Nicolas could answer bus came to an abrupt halt, and Stan the conductor announced their arrival to, "Quail Quills Court."

Harry followed Nicolas off the bus into an apartment complex with three four-story marble buildings, with a courtyard in the center of the complex. Each of the buildings had a complex rune scheme on each corner of the builds.

Nicolas was walking toward the building on the far side of the courtyard. When Nicolas came to the door of the building he inserted his wand inside a hole next to the normal key hole. He and Nicolas took the lift up to the fourth floor of the building.

"You can consider this an early birthday gift," said Nicolas as he showed Harry into a flat.

The flat was done up in the same fashion as Nicolas' office it had black marble floors, brush-steel and glass-window walls. The room was divided by a half-wall separating the kitchen from the living room. The kitchen had a pantry, fridge, and island counter stovetop. The living room had plasma TV, a couch and armchair, and a large fire place for floo purposes, and a hallway that probably that lead to the bedroom.

"This complex is a prototype. It's meant to be a safe house designed for parents of muggleborns and squibs. The entire area is wired for all the muggle conveniences; electricity, TV's, and even internet," Nicolas said in a proud voice. "Harry, how much money do you have on you?" Nicolas asked.

"Maybe ten galleons," Harry said still in awe of over the apartment.

"You'll need to get more before Dumbledore figures out you've gone AWOL and posts Order members all over the Alley."

"To Gringotts then."

* * *

Harry and Nicolas entered Gringotts, and headed toward an open teller. "I would like to make a withdrawal," Harry stated.

"Name?" the goblin asked callously.

"Harry James Potter," Harry stated.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter right this way," said the suddenly polite goblin.

"Goblins respect two things; power and money. You've got both," Nicolas said answering Harry's unasked question.

The ride to his vault took longer than he had remembered and when they came to a stop they were in front of vault 1073. "Excuse me, but this isn't my vault," Harry said befuddled.

"Due to a recent increase in your funds, Gringotts has taken the liberty to in move your fortune to a larger vault," the goblin said opening the vault and handing Harry his key.

Inside the vault were three doors and beside each door was a pedestal holding a ledger. "The ledgers are self updating to the corresponding door, the first door contains the Potter family fortune, the second one contains the Black family fortune, and the third holds contents of the personal vault of Sirus Black," the goblin explained with a gnarled grin.

When Harry heard this he moved to third door and opened it. Inside there was a pile of galleons and sickles inside a crate in the corner, a bookcase which contained mainly pranks and ideas for future pranks, and a trunk off to the side.

Harry moved to trunk. It was battered looking, but the engraving on the lid could still be seen. _Padfoot. _ Harry opened the lid and found it full of photos, journals, and more than a few detention slips from the Marauder's school days. Harry stood and shrunk the trunk and tucked it away for safe keeping. Harry was about to leave when he saw something in the corner of his eye. It was something covered by a tarp. As Harry uncovered it a cloud of dust rose up and when it cleared it revealed a 1994 Harley Davidson Softail. The bike was black with green flame graphics. On the seat was a note:

_Happy Birthday_ _Harry_

_I got my first motorcycle when I was your age. I hope you enjoy riding as much as I did._

_Love,_

_Padfoot_

_& Moony_

Harry was tearing by the end of the short card. Also, on the seat of the bike was a pink slip, a motorcycle license with his name on it, and a few leafs of parchment with Remus' hand writing. Harry stowed away the papers to look at later. As Harry left the room he was met with Nicolas holding a satchel, "Two-hundred fifty thousand galleons and five-hundred thousand pounds. You think that's enough for now," Nicolas said chuckling, while handing Harry the bag.

"Nice find Nick, but I think mine is a bit more impressive," Harry said with a smirk while rolling out his present from Padfoot. Nicolas let loose a hearty laugh.

As Harry and Nicolas made their way out of the Alley, Harry noticed the post office, and remembered he had sent Hedwig to Grimmauld Place.

"Nick hold on a second I need to do something," Harry said motioning to the post office.

"Alright, just remember not violate the secrecy agreement."

Harry entered the post office and sent the quickest bird they had off to Ron and Hermione.

"Alright, all squared away, let's go-Ohhh sweet Merlin," Harry said his eyes going wide and his mouth agape.

* * *

A\N: **ATTENTION ATTENTION: MAY I HAVE ALL YOUR EYES AND EARS TO THE FRONT OF THE ROOM, IF ONLY, IF ONLY FOR A SECOND: I WILL BE UPDATING REGULARLY ON WEDNESDAY AND SATURDAY/SUNDAY, BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW.  
**


	6. Spywear and the Super Secret Partner

Harry Potter: _Protect the Innocent…The Rest are on Their Own._

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter Novels they are J.K.'s

A/N: **I STILL NEED A BETA!!**

_ITALICS: Thoughts, Books, Newspaper, Letters_

**Bold: Emphasis, P.O.V. Change**

_/s/ Words/s: Parseltongue _

**Harry Potter: **_**Protect the Innocent…The Rest are on Their Own.**_

Chapter 6

Spywear and the Super Secret Silent Partner

**Ron P.O.V.**

It had been an hour since Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Remus had learned of their friend's disappearance. Ginny had cried herself to sleep; a determined Hermione had left a few minutes before to find a locating spells to find Harry; Remus had left to simmer in his newfound anger; this left Ron sitting in his bedroom thinking about what could be happening to his lost friend.

_He's gonna be okay. He's just gotta be._ Ron's thoughts were going in circles, when a brown eagle owl swooped through the open window and landed next to Ron and held out his leg. Ron absentmindedly took the letter. It took him a while to realize what he was reading and sprinted out of the room and into the library.

He found Hermione looking through bookcases her arms full of books, "Hermione."

"I'm busy Ron," Hermione said searching the titles of the books in the bookcase.

"But Hermione—"

"Ron I don't have time to help you with your summer-work. So unless this has something to do with finding Harry—"

"But it does. Umm…I think I may have found a spell that could find Harry."

Hermione took the sheet of parchment from Ron and read it. By the time she was done the books in her arms had fallen uselessly. Their eyes met and simultaneously they ran to Remus' room.

Remus was sitting in his room plotting way of _repaying_ Dumbledore, when Ron and Hermione came bursting into his room and shoved a piece of parchment into his hands demanding he read it. It said:

_Dear Remus, Ron and Hermione,_

_If you haven't heard already I have gone missing. Don't worry I'm not in trouble, I swear. I __**solemnly**__ swear. I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you this. I'm safe (probably safer now than I was at the Dursley's), I'm studying (better watch out Hermione), and I'm with people I can trust. And while we are on the topic of trust; you three are the only ones I can trust with this information. Do __**not**__ trust Dumbledore. Do not even tell him that I'm safe. Well I have to be going. Hope to see you guys on the train.  
_

—_Harry _

_PS—Remus do you know anything about a flaming green Shortail?_

As Remus read the short letter his face showed first relief, than then rage, and finally a smirk grew on his face as he read the final line.

"Professor Lupin, what are we gonna do?" Ron asked.

"I know what I'm not going to do; we're not going to trust Dumbledore."

"But Professor, how do we know that this is really Harry? We can't stop trusting Dumbledore just because this **might** be Harry. Plus Peter Pettigrew knows the password to the Marauder's Map so we can't trust the letter solely on the fact it mentions the password," Hermione said skeptically.

"I believe I stopped teaching you three years ago, Hermione. So please call me Moony or at least Remus," Remus said with a smirk. "And while you are right about Wormtail knowing the password, Peter does not know about the flaming green 1994 Harley-Davidson Shortail Padfoot and I gotten for Harry's Birthday this year," Remus said as the smirk grew. "Wherever Harry is I know one thing; he's making the Marauder's Proud."

* * *

**Harry P.O.V.**

"Alright, all squared away, let's go-Ohhh sweet Merlin," Harry said his eyes going wide and his mouth agape.

Just up the Alley was a store-front that was shooting-off fireworks, with a logo of three interconnecting W's. "Come one, come all, for the greatest joke shop in creation. WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO? YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO! THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!"

Harry laughed, and mumbled, "Good to see my galleons being put to good use."

"What?" Nicolas asked over the crowd.

"Umm...I said lets go just in."

Harry and Nicolas entered the store that was a buzz with business. Harry was looking at the joke wands when a familiar pair of voices comes from behind him. The voices say in unison "Sir! What are you doing here?"

"Well I've come to see that I've hired the right boys for the Department," said Nicolas, "Amazing store you have here."

"Well Nicky-Nick."

"We can't take all the credit—"

"Yes, we had quite the generous donation—"

"From a super secret silent partner."

"Harry Potter," Nicolas said deadpan.

"Bloody Hell," One of the twins said after they gotten over the shock.

"Where did—"

"You hear about—"

"Our super secret silent partner."

"What do you have—"

"Spy's in people's—"

"Underwear."

After a moment of thought one twin exclaimed, "Hey that's great idea."

"Yeah that could be our next line of spy devices. Spy Underwear—"

"And we can call it—" They shouted together, "**SPYWEAR!!"**

Harry couldn't take it anymore he broke out laughing. Fred and George took notice of the sudden laughter and saw their 'super secret' partner laughing.

"Harry!"

"Dear friend."

"Super secret silent partner."

"And would it be safe to assume new co-worker," one twin said casting a look at Nicolas.

"You assume correctly, Fred," Nicolas said.

"Then, I believe we should take this talk into our workshop."

The twin, now identified as Fred led them to the back room. Where Nicolas spoke, "Harry, may I introduce Twin 1 and Twin 2, the two of the Department's best engineers," The twins struck up poses as Nicolas introduced the two of them. "Twins meet the new Rookie."

"You two work for the Department of Mysteries?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we are actually—"

"Quite the pair of genius—"

"Evil pranking geniuses—"

"But geniuses all the same."

"The twins are masters at designing and creating magical items they are your go to guys for anything that you need built," Nicolas said casting a proud look at the twins.

"While we are on the topic—"

"Harry we have something for you," George said handing Harry a box. "Open it."

"Harry opened the box and his hands met a scaly material. _Dragon skin. _ Harry though as he pulled out a black trench coat.

"Black Iron-Belly Dragon skin—"

"For spell resistance."

"Charmed pockets—"

"For theft protection and increased size."

"Sleeve wand holster—"

"For easy drawing."

"And notice-me not charms—"

"To make sure Harry's fan-girls won't find him so easily," they said while laughing.

Harry, Nicolas, and the twins talked for the remainder of the day. Fred and George regaled them of past pranks. Nicolas told the twins of pranks he pulled in his childhood. At one point Fred and George tried to scare Harry by telling him tales of other Unspeakables and how grueling the training was.

The mood was light until Harry's mind turned to back to his new knowledge of Dumbledore. "Fred, George, you need to know something. You can't trust Dumbledore."

"Trust us mate—"

"When we found you behind bars at the Dursley's—"

"And Dumbledore said it was for the best—"

"Well let's just say we have been more than a bit wary of him—"

"And not to worry the MoldyShorts, himself couldn't torture the information out of us."

"Thanks. I'd love to stay for longer but I need to go, After all I don't want to show up late on the first day of a new job, right.

Harry got back to his flat at eight o'clock. "I'll be expect you at my office at nine o'clock tomorrow morning, just tap the scarf and it will portkey you to my office."

"Understood sir," Harry said to Nicolas seriously.

* * *

A/N:**ATTENTION ATTENTION: MAY I HAVE ALL YOUR EYES AND EARS TO THE FRONT OF THE ROOM, IF ONLY, IF ONLY FOR A SECOND:** **SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? BY THE WAY THE SIGN IN FRONT OF THE SHOP WAS FROM J.K.R.'S NOT MY IDEA. **


	7. Living the Dream

Harry Potter: _Protect the Innocent…The Rest are on Their Own._

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter Novels they are J.K.'s

A/N: **LONG** CHAPTER BUT IS ESSENTIAL TO THE STORY!! **SORRY ABOUT LAST CHAPTER BEING DELETED THEN RESUBMITTED SO MANY TIMES BUT I FOUND SO MANY MISTAKES AFTER REREADING A SECOND TIME I NEEDED TO CORRECT IT AND REPOST IT. SO TO MAKE UP FOR IT AN EARLY POST ENJOY!!  
**

_ITALICS: Thoughts, Books, Newspaper, Letters_

**Bold: Emphasis, P.O.V. Change**

_/s/ Words/s: Parseltongue _

**Harry Potter: **_**Protect the Innocent…The Rest are on Their Own.**_

Chapter 7

Living the Dream

**Harry P.O.V.**

_What a cool dream. _ Harry thought groggily. _Wait a tic…Uncle Vernon isn't snoring his face-off?_ Harry opened his eyes and saw he was in the bedroom of the flat from his dream, and strewn about the bed were pieces of parchment, pictures, and diagrams of pranks. Everything came rushing back to him. After, Nicolas left Harry had stayed up reading about the charms on the Motorcycle and how to ride it, while looking at pictures of the Marauders.

Harry looked at his clock which read 8:00 a.m. Harry heaved himself out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make himself a small breakfast.

* * *

As nine o'clock arrived Harry threw on his new jacket and grabbed the scarf portkey. He landed on his butt with a smiling Nicolas holding hand out to help Harry up.

"Nice landing Harry," Nicolas said chuckling.

"What can I say I don't like portkeys," Harry said with a shrug.

"Well before we leave," Nicolas said drawing his wand and doing a quick series of flicks, "There now no one will know the famous Harry Potter is among us." Harry looked at the mirror and saw a boy about his age with dirty blond hair, light hazel eyes, and a small soul patch.

Now lets get a move on," Nicolas said moving out the door of his office. They made their way down the hall. "The Department operates out of the Southwark Towers. We own the four top floors of the building. The first floor is dedicated to the Magical Animal Division of the Department," Nicolas said explanatory, as he hit the calling the lift.

When Harry and Nicolas exited the lift they entered what appeared to be a giant national park. In front of them was a three-hundred square meters of green plains, which was bordered by a wide winding river that eventually leads into a blue crystal lake, beyond the river was dense forest, and what seem to be a couple miles away was what looked like a cliff side. Harry was stunned by the size and beauty of the place.

"Yeah that's how most people react," Nicolas said laughing at the stunned look on Harry's face.

"It huge! How big is this place?" Harry asked.

"At least a couple million acres," said a voice with southern U.S. accent. Next to Nicolas appeared a women in her early twenty's.

"Anni, how are you," said Nicolas.

"I'm good, Big Nick," said the women in the same southern drawl, "Who's the kid? You been hiding something from us Nicky?" said Anni with a smirk.

"No Anni, I haven't. Actually this is a new Rookie, I'm showing him around."

"Well enjoy the tour Sugar, trust me you won't enjoy the next few weeks."

"Anni don't scare the boy."

"Ohh alright. Hey I know why don't I show you around."

"I wouldn't want to disrupt your work," Harry said uneasy.

"Non-sense. Plus I have to bring Nick up to date on some new developments we've had lately," Anni said. She turned and began walking toward the lake with Nicolas following by her side. When they arrived at the lakeside, Harry could hear a humming in the air, which sounded familiar.

_Mermaids._ Harry thought. As almost they could hear him a Merman broke the surface. Nicolas then began to speak to the merman in merish speech. Both Nicolas and Anni began to laugh, presumably, at something the merman said. The merman soon disappeared back into the water.

"As I was saying until, we were interrupted; the Unagi's skin has nearly eight times as many nerve endings per square decimeter than a normal human," said Anni precisely.

"What's a 'Unagi'?" Harry asked dumbly.

Anni just smirked and took out what looked like a dog-whistle and blew. Not two seconds later the surface of the lake broke and Harry was quickly reminded of the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, but only this animal had a more distinct eel look to it than the Basilisk had.

"The Unagi is a giant eel, about the same size and physical strength as a mature Basilisk, usually found in the Sea of Japan, and if I do say so myself quite the cutie," Anni said beginning in a lecturing tone and ending in a tone that reminded Harry strongly of Lavender Brown.

Seeing the women pet the giant eel, with a look on her face that was usually found on a little girl looking at her first puppy, only one question went through Harry's mind, "You wouldn't be related to a Rubeus Hagrid by any chance?"

* * *

The trio continued on through the grounds and soon found themselves in a clearing. Running about the clear were small furry little creatures. They looked like a cross-breed between a Scottish terrier and a miniature Hippopotamus. The creatures also had stumpy looking teeth protruding from their upper-lip, and a shaggy brown coat of fur with white splotches. But the most strange feature of the animals were the horns jetting out of their foreheads, each was different some had smooth curves other had jagged twists, but none of them were straight.

"What are they?" Harry asked captivated.

"Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks," Anni said smiling at the scene of frolicking animals.

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed, "Luna would flip if she saw this."

"Now what's new about the cute fellas," Nicolas said as he rubbed the chin of one of the Snorkacks at his feet.

Anni said uneasily, "Well it's hard to expla—"

Just then a large black shadow pounced from the tree line and made a bee-line for the Snorkacks. The animal was about to pounce on the little animal, when the Snorkack began to glow. The cute little snorkack began to grow until it was almost ten feet tall, its body rippling with muscles, and its stumpy teeth elongated into knife-like fangs.

The now vicious looking animal through it weight against the shadow-like creature. The moving shadow revealed itself to be a large black leopard with a sleek black coat of fur. The large cat jumped once again at the hulking snorkack. The snorkack reared-up on is hind-legs preparing to slam-down on the cat. When it did something extraordinary, **it melted** into the snorkack's **shadow**, the cat had disappeared.

The snorkack looked confused until something slammed into the snorkack's leg, it was the leopard again.

At this point Anni had enough, "Red Dirigere," she incanted toward the large cat. The cat was enveloped by a large purple sphere. But the snorkack wasn't done yet, the snorkack put down his head and his horn began to glow silver. The snorkack charged the barrier between him and the panther. The moment its horn touched the shield, the shield evaporated. The snorkack was about to bring down its hoof on the cat when, Nicolas stepped in, "Stuppare."

The spell worked instantly, the two foes collapsed. "Let me guess that was the hard thing to explain?" Nicolas said to Anni, gesturing to the now shrinking Snorkack.

"Umm, well yes. Not only can the snorkack increase in size and strength, but it can also focus its magic into its horn and break through wards, shield, even walls very violently. We have sent some shed horns to the wand-makers to try and make more effective curse-breaker wands, but the horns make them too unstable for a normal curse-breaker's work that usually needs more finesse, than sheer ward destroying power."

"Impressive power for such a cute little guy," Nicolas said petting the now snoozing snorkack. "Now what about that one," indicating the black leopard.

"It's a crossbreed of a Nundu and a Shadow Panther. Its has the size, strength, and diseased breath of a Nundu, but has the speed and agility of the shadow panther. Plus that becoming a shadow ability. In short, it kicks ass," Anni said with a look of fascination and excitement.

Nicolas laughed at the young woman's last statement. "Yes that's true. Come on lets bring this one to the other side of the facility with the other 'kick ass' creatures," Nicolas said levitating the large unconscious leopard.

* * *

After a quick portkey leap the group was dumped in a dense jungle surrounding.

"This is the high security area, where the more dangerous animals are kept," Nicolas said indicating the surroundings. Nicolas released the leopard from the levitating charm. "Now come on before we get eaten, lets get inside," Nicolas said holding out the portkey.

They appeared in what appeared to be a dark monitoring room, which only light coming from the multitude of monitoring screen.

"This, Sugar," Anni said with a sweeping gesture, "Is the observation room for the Magical Animal Research Branch for the Department of Mysteries."

The room had rows of people in lab coats sitting behind desks watching the monitors. The monitors displayed animals of all varieties from the Crumbled-Horn Snorkacks Harry had just encountered to what looked to be a cross between a dragon and a shark. _There must be cameras everywhere._ Harry thought back to the forest they were in which had nothing out of the ordinary surrounding it.

"Nick how are they seeing all this?" Harry said bewilderedly.

"Lets just say we have a bird's eye-view in the most literal sense of the phrase," Nicolas said to whilst walking toward a door labeled _KYLE._

Behind the door Harry saw a glass tube four meters across, five meters tall, and filled with a transparent blue liquid. Floating inside the tube was a giant bird. Its feathers of its wings were brown almost black, its breast was a snow white, and the ones on its neck were of the most Gryffindor gold possible. Connected to his head were silver threads.

"Sugar, I want you meet Kyle. He's the brains behind the operation," said Anni

"Kyle was found injured in the US Rocky Mountain Range," Nicolas continued, "He had a broken spine and the muscles in his left wing were shred. Its sad to say he's been comatose ever since. He was most likely hit by a small plane."

"I've never seen a bird like him," Harry said still in awe.

"I'm not exactly surprised, Thunderbirds are indigenous to the US," Nicolas said matter-of-factually.

"Thunderbirds?" Harry asked.

"King of all birds, they're called," Nicolas continued, "It was thought for centuries that they had a telepathic connection with all birds, but it was only recently that we found it to be true. Thats what the threads are for, they feed directly to Kyle's mind allowing us to tap into the telepathic connection between himself and the birds in the reserve thus we can monitor the entire reserve with a literal bird's eye-view."

* * *

Harry and Nicolas stayed for another hour with Anni watching the creatures from on the monitors.

Nicolas and Harry had just entered the lift when Nicolas spoke, "Harry before I show you the Irregular Branch, the Branch that you will be working in. We have get you suited-up."

Before Harry could ask what he meant Nicolas exited the lift. The Harry followed Nicolas down the hallway until they reached marked 'Storage.'

"Hey Maky! You in Here?" Nicolas yelled to the ceiling. The room they had entered was a large warehouse, with rows of shelves more than two-stories high.

"Hey Looney Tunes," said a voice from the top of a ladder.

A moment later a hefty sixty-year-old man came sliding down the ladder. He had silver hair and a face that had probably had laughed to more than its fair share of jokes. "Hey Nicky, what you got for me?" the man asked.

"Rookie, this is Big Mac. Retired Irregular, and current manager of the warehouse here," Nicolas continued, "Big Mac this is the new rookie. I need him fitted out with usual gear."

"Say no more Nick," Big Mac said and summoned a few crates from the shelves.

* * *

Harry left the storage room with full spell-armor, two wand holsters, a spare wand, all of which was placed inside a shrunken multi-compartment trunk fastened to Harry's belt.

"Nick, why do you call Big Mac, 'Big Mac'?" Harry asked.

"Well its his nickname from back when he was an Irregular. You see Rookie all Irregulars get a codename when they complete their training, until then the rookies are called 'Rookie's. They are also used on missions so that the enemy can't figure out who just obliterated them," Nicolas said with a smirk.

"Did you have a codename?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Well would you look at that we're at our next stop," Nick said ducking into the door that said 'Medical Lab.'

* * *

A/N:**ATTENTION ATTENTION: MAY I HAVE ALL YOUR EYES AND EARS TO THE FRONT OF THE ROOM, IF ONLY, IF ONLY FOR A SECOND:**

1. **THIS CHAPTER WAS RUNNING LONG SO I NEEDED TO DIVIDE IT UP. **

2. **ALSO IF ANYONE COULD NAME THE BAND AND SONG WHERE I GOT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PLEASE MESSAGE ME AND IF YOU'RE RIGHT YOU WIN THE ANSWER OF ONE OF YOUR QUESTIONS (NO YOU CANNOT ASK WHAT THE ENDING IS).**

3. **I WANT TO THANK ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED, AND SCOLD ALL THOSE WHO DIDN'T (SHAME ON YOU, BOOO-HOOOO).**

4. **LASTLY THERE HAS BEEN A ERROR ON THAT IF YOU CLICK ON THE 'GO' BUTTON BELOW IT WILL GIVE YOU 8 MILLION DOLLARS AND 46 CENTS (ITS TRUE!! I'M RICH!!).**


	8. Magical Resonance Identifier

Harry Potter: _Protect the Innocent…The Rest are on Their Own._

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter Novels they are J.K.'s

A/N: Happy New Year. I'm Back. I'm sorry for leaving this story unattended for so long.

_ITALICS: Thoughts, Books, Newspaper, Letters_

**Bold: Emphasis, P.O.V. Change**

_/s/ Words/s: Parseltongue _

**Harry Potter: **_**Protect the Innocent…The Rest are on Their Own.**_

Chapter 8

Magical Resonance Identifier

Harry entered a room that had a machine that looked to be a tube large enough to hold a person with a sliding plastic table in the center of it, off to the side was what appeared to be an observation room with two or three computers connected to the machine.

Harry noticed a woman preparing the machine. The woman had waist long red hair in a braid, an angular face, and was about six-foot-one. She spoke in a thick Scottish accent, "Is this the one you needed scanned Mr. Flamel?" the woman asked formally.

"Yes he is," Nicolas said. "Rookie this is Patricia Fitzgerald, our MRI technician. She is the only MRI technician in the world," Nicolas finished proudly.

"Ummm Nick. I'm pretty sure that muggles use MRI's, too," Harry said timidly.

"No No No. Muggles use Magnetic Resonance Imaging. Patricia over there," Nicolas said motioning to the woman moving systematically around the computers, "Uses a Magical Resonance Identifier."

"Which I designed, built, and test on my own, with some help from the department," Patricia stated as she made her way to Harry and Nicolas. "I'm ready to start when ever you are ready."

"Alright, Rookie hop onto the table and lie down, it will only take a few minutes."

After a few minutes in the buzzing machine Harry was allowed to see his results.

_Subject: Male, Human, 15-20 years of age._

_Status: Disguised, Glamour Charm_

_Abilities: _

_Magical Mind (Developing)_

_Remaining Abilities Unknown Due to Magical Bonds_

_Magical Capacity: Unknown (Magic Bonds)_

_Other: Soul Fragment Embedded in Subjects Magical Core_

Harry went through a rainbow of emotions first elated, then confused, and finally disgust.

Patricia had left to tinker with her machine giving Nicolas and Harry time to discuss the machines findings.

Harry was deathly quite for a moment, before he began to shake with fury, before he could utter a word Nicolas said in the same soothing voice as the day before, "Calm yourself, Harry, I have a plan."

Harry visibly relaxed, as he allowed the mind-control take affect.

"So, what's the plan then," Harry said.

"First, we make sure no one will ever get into your mind again."

* * *

Ten minutes later Harry was strapped down to an operation table, inside the Magical-Medical Application Research Branch, with a large piece of machinery hovering above him pointing at his pried open eyes.

"Nick," Harry called, "what does this have to do with protecting my mind?"

"Well to be honest nothing in fact," Nicolas said snickering.

"Then why are we here," Harry said obviously nervous because of the hospital-like environment.

"Well as you may have learned glasses are rather cumbersome, especially in a fight, so I arranged for you to have Laser Eye Surgery done to correct your vision. Now stop squirming while the doctor gives you the pain killer, unless you want feel what its like to have a piece of your eye burned off with a laser," Nicolas said from the observation room over the intercom.

After a few minutes of having his eye sliced, Harry was more than ready to get out of the restraints. "Now can I get out of here?" he asked.

"Well, no," Nicolas said. "This is the part that is supposed to protect your mind. It was invented long ago, but has fallen out of favor because it requires person to carve a rune into their eye-"

"Did you just say carve!" Harry interrupted.

"But! Thanks to the twentieth century we have a way to do so without such a gruesome scene. Now sit back and let the machine do its job."

Five minutes later the restraints were finally lifted and Harry was given a few spritz of a healing draught to his eyes. When he opened his eyes they momentarily burned and the world swam into focus.

"Can you see alright?" asked Nicolas. Harry nodded. "Good, lets test if the rune is working." Nicolas then spoke in a commanding voice, "**Dance**."

Harry waited for the compelling calm to overcome him, but none came. Harry visibly relaxed, and then...

"Legilimens!"

Harry jumped as the incantation was spoken, but still nothing happened. "Looks like it worked," Nicolas said chuckling and putting away his wand.

Moments later both Nicholas and Harry were walking out of the room, but Nicholas could be seen nursing a bruised shoulder.

* * *

"The rune we had engraved on your eye is an old protection rune. It was the original defense against Legilimency, but because of the numerous deaths, and blindness that resulted from the procedure, it quickly fell out of favor," explained Nicholas as they walked through the halls. Harry was in a daze trying to get used to his new found vision.

"Come on Harry, we still-"

"Mr. Stone, may I speak with you?"

"Ahh. Mr Crone how are you," Nicolas said congenially.

"I would actually like to speak to you alone if you don't mind," said the man named Crone.

"Ohh. Yes, of course," Nicolas turned to Harry, "Rookie, third door on the left is the Twins office, I'll be along shortly."

* * *

Harry left the two to their talk.

The twins' 'lab' looked more like a cross between a chop shop and the toy store from hell.

The room was 9 by 10 meters and 10 meters high. The far wall was completely comprised of cabinets labeled with various materials, the left wall was dedicated to blueprints of numerous objects, both magical and muggle. Work benches were spaced throughout the room, all which were covered with gadgets, gizmos, and what can only be decribed as 'things.'

"Ahh! Ha!"

Harry spun and drew his wand in mid-turn. His wand was at the throat of one of the twins.

"Wahh. I come in peace," Harry put away his wand, "Bloody hell Harry, Moody must be rubbing of on you."

_They need name tags or something, _Harry thought as he tried to unravel the ever impossible mystery of which twin is which. The twin that surprised him was wearing a lab coat, had smears of grease across his face, and his hair was sticking up in the fashion that reminded Harry of the hair cartoon characters usually sport after being blown up. Lastly, he had a pair of giant novelty sunglasses.

"Quick on the draw, eh Harry," said a twin that popped out from behind the work benches. He too was wearing the obscenely large sunglassess on.

Harry was about the glasses both the twins were sporting, when he realized he still he still had the glamour charm on.

"Look oh dear brother looks like harry has been shocked by our brilliant ability of deduction."

"Harry you wound us. You think us, two geniuses, would not be able to deduce that you were none other than the great-"

"The Legendary-"

"The Heroic-"

"And to most the witch population-"

"And some wizards-"

"The Sexy-"

"**Harry Potter!" **the twins yelled in unison.

"Your glasses can see through glamour charms," Harry stated.

"Well that and your B.O. is dead give away."

Harry rolled his eyes at the twins' antics.

"Speaking of glasses—"

"Where are yours?"

* * *

A/N: Expect a New Chapter this Weekend. Ohh and Did I Forget **REVIEW!!!**


	9. Purging Yourself of a Pork Lard’s Soul

Harry Potter: _Protect the Innocent…The Rest are on Their Own._

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter Novels they are J.K.'s

A/N: NO SLASH; PAIRING UNKNOWN

_ITALICS: Thoughts, Books, Newspaper, Letters_

**Bold: Emphasis, P.O.V. Change**

_/s/ Words/s/: Parseltongue _

**Harry Potter: **_**Protect the Innocent…The Rest are on Their Own.**_

Chapter 9

How to Purge Yourself of a Pork Lard's Soul

"Ohh. Crybaby Crone," said Fred as Harry finished telling them of his first day at the department.

"Crybaby," Harry questioned.

"Yeah—"

"He won't stop complaining until he gets what he wants."

"Whether is it's a new office—"

"More funding for his research—"

"Access to closed files—"

"A new coffee machine—"

"And he just won't stop," they both said in unison.

"Well I'm guessing you told him about Crybaby," said Nicholas as he entered the room.

"Hey, Looney Tunes. What cry baby want this time?" asked George.

"Same old, same old. He wants to re-open Miram's files. He's convinced that she was a death eater working for the Pork Lard," said Nicholas. Harry heard Nicholas mumble, "Hogwash."

"I need to know something Nick," Harry stated.

"What is it Harry," he said turning his attention to Harry.

"Why Looney Toons?"

The other three in the room looked at each other for a moment and said to Harry, "You'll see."

* * *

Half hour later Harry found himself inside a white room with walls that sloped up into a dome ceiling. The only things in the room were the door that he had entered from, a dueling dummy, and an observation window.

"Nick what exactly does this have to do with getting rid of Voldemort's soul or my bonds?"

Nicholas turned to Harry, "Well what I have planned will get rid of both." Nicholas moved to the dueling dummy, "Tell me Harry, do you remember the Priori Incantantem?"

"Yes, but what does it have to do with any of this?"

"This room is dedicated to the study of the Priori Incantantem. The wand the dueling dummy is holding is able to be adjusted to any magical frequency, thus when you cast a spell at it, it's as if you're casting at a brother wand. Now cast at the dummy."

Harry drew his wand and jabbed it at the dummy. "Reducto."

As the spell connected with the dummy a golden thread connected the wands. Harry held the connection for a moment then broke it.

"How do you feel?" asked Nicholas.

"A little tired, why?" Harry asks a bit out of breath.

"Because every morning you will hold the Priori Incantantem until you feel as if you were just got hit with an anvil," Nicolas said seriously.

"Okay. First, the obvious question. Why?" he said looking at Nicolas as if he just grew a tail, three arms, and an extra chin above his left eyebrow.

Nicolas walk out back into the hallway they had entered from, with Harry trailing behind. As they entered the lift at the end of the hallway Nicolas spoke, "Harry, explain to me how a muggle would go about becoming stronger?"

Harry decided not to question the sudden change in subject, and answered, "Well I would think they would go to the gym or something."

Nicolas cast a sideways glance at Harry. "And why is that."

"Well a gym has a lot of equipment that would help train their muscles," Harry said trying to predict where this conversation was leading.

"And how would these machines train a muggle's muscles?"

Harry thought a few moments, when he couldn't come up with an answer, images began to rapidly fill his vision until it eventually slowed and Harry saw a page from his primary school's Health textbook:

_When the muscles of the human body are push beyond their normal range they begin to rip and tear. It is these rips and tears that cause the soreness of the muscles the next day. But the body is able to repair these rips and tears, and when the muscles are repaired they are usually stronger then they were before._

"Sixty-eight seconds that's not half bad," said Nicolas.

"What? Oh yeah. The muscle tear when the machine put ht e muscles under stress, nut when they are repaired they are better than ever," Harry said remembering the sudden vision.

"Correct, which is exactly what we are going to do to your body. We are going to stress your body by having it channel large amounts of magic through your body, so that when we do break the bonds Albus put on you; you won't only survive, but you also be able to tap into the new depths of your magic almost immediately," Nicolas said excitedly.

"How long will it take for my body to be ready for something like that?" Harry questioned.

"By summer's end."

"Seems like a long time," Harry muttered sullenly. _The longer it takes, the more time for Voldemort to recover._

"It may seem like a long time, but trust me its worth it…Remember what you found out earlier today, about your scar?"

"Yeah there's a piece of Voldemort in me."

"Yes there is, but if all goes to plan, not only will you survive the magical backlash, but The Pork Lard's soul fragment will not."

* * *

A/N: I know its short, but **REVIEW**...please.


End file.
